Steed
by fuckershipper
Summary: Stella and Reed.
1. Chapter 1

Pego meu celular em cima da mesa e dou uma olhada na hora mais uma vez: onze e dez da noite. Não haviam passado dois minutos desde a ultima vez que olhei. Stella está dez minutos atrasada, e isso está me deixando um tanto quanto ansiosa, e quando fico ansiosa o nervosismo vem junto. Mas tudo bem. Não, não está nada bem. Pra ser sincera estou nervosa desde o momento em que decidi ligar para ela, não sei se fiz a coisa certa, mas precisava vê-la, conversar um pouco...

Olho a minha volta e vejo pessoas conversando, sorrindo e gesticulando enquanto esvaziam seus copos. O bar está cheio, mas tive sorte de encontrar uma mesa afastada quando cheguei. Ficava de canto e isso dava um pouco de privacidade para quem a ocupasse. Não que eu estivesse buscando privacidade ao escolhê-la, estou aqui apenas para conversar com uma amiga. Não é mesmo?

Dou um gole em minha bebida — Scoth. Não costumo beber whisky, sempre peço algo mais suave, sou fraca com bebida. Mas eu precisava de algo forte para me deixar relaxada. Ainda continuo sem entender porque esse nervosismo está tomando conta de mim.

Olho para frente e, de repente, sinto meu coração parar — É ela! Stella vem vindo. Ela tem passos firmes e um jeito em seu caminhar que dá sensualidade a seus movimentos. Está usando uma blusa de seda vermelha, a manga é longa e o decote V bem generoso. A calça é de um tecido confortável na cor preta, e seus sapatos de salto acompanha na mesma cor. Resumindo: Ela está uma tentação!

Senhor... Que mulher! Meus sentidos gritam.

Sorrio timidamente quando ela se aproxima da mesa.

— Hi. — ela me cumprimenta sorrindo e senta ao meu lado. — Desculpa o atraso. Recebi uma ligação quando estava saindo.

— Trabalho? — pergunto.

— Sim. — Stella acena para um dos garçons. — Mas nada importante. O que você está bebendo? — ela pergunta ao ver o garçom se aproximar. Eu respondo e ela pede a mesma bebida que a minha.

Ela volta a me olhar quando o garçom se afasta. Seu olhar inquisidor me intimida.

— Você deve estar se perguntando porque te convidei para beber algo...

— Estou? — ela olha diretamente em meus olhos.

Alguém me socorre por favor?!

Stella Gibson e sua mania diabólica de olhar as pessoas nos olhos e encarar aquele com quem fala. Porque isso sim é coisa do capeta, é assim que consigo definir. Não tem como sair ileso desse olhar, alguma parte de seu corpo irá responder a ele, não importa de que maneira. Eu perco o raciocínio toda vez que ela me encara desse jeito. Sorrio, preciso de dois segundos para me recompor. Recorro ao meu copo, dou mais um gole e tento disfarçar a confusão que seu olhar provocou em mim.

— Sei que já faz alguns dias, mas... Queria me desculpar por ter fugido daquele jeito. — tentei encará-la até terminar de falar, porém, não consegui.

— Não precisa. — ela diz gentilmente. — Foi uma noite agradável, poderia ter sido bem mais divertida... Mas seria um erro de minha parte.

Nesse momento o garçom volta trazendo o Scoth de Stella e o coloca sobre a mesa. Ela pega o copo e molha sua garganta dando-lhe um longo gole e volta a colocá-lo na mesa.

Ah, tenho que comentar uma coisa: Como Stella cheira bem, meu Deus... Seu perfume é suave e marcante. Ela podia ir embora, mas o perfume iria continuar em você, inundando sua mente por horas, mexendo com seus sentidos, despertando seus desejos... Stella é um tipo de mulher que exala sexualidade e sensualidade sem fazer um mínimo esforço sequer. Por mais que você não estivesse pensando em sexo, ao olhá-la, algo sexual vinha à sua mente.

— Ultimamente eu tenho pensando sobre esse... erro. — fiz questão em dar ênfase na ultima palavra.

Stella volta a me encarar, prendendo-me com seus olhos. Mordo meu lábio, minha timidez é palpável. Ela se aproxima um pouco mais e coloca seu braço por trás de mim. Move seu quadril para o lado e cruza a perna, ficando mais confortável no assento.

— E... — ela incentiva. Captura seu copo novamente, mas apenas o mantém na mão.

Seu olhar pousa em minha boca por alguns instantes, tão intenso e poderoso que me sinto beijada. Se fechar meus olhos posso sentir a maciez de seus lábios e lembrar da sensação maravilhosa de como é ser beijada por Stella Gibson. Seus olhos estão sob os meus de novo, sinto como se a qualquer momento ela fosse me devorar.

Me devora, Stella! Me devora!

Santo Deus! Eu só posso estar louca. O que estou pensando em fazer?!

— E... — hesito e desvio meu olhar para a mesa. Meu copo já está vazio, eu preciso de mais bebida. Cadê a porra da bebida! Respiro e então continuo. — Não paro de pensar em você. — digo de uma vez e a encaro sem medo pela primeira vez esta noite.

Foda-se o depois. A quem estou tentando enganar? Eu quero isso. Eu desejo isso.

Stella entorna o copo e o descarta na mesa completamente vazio. Nossos olhares se encontram novamente, estamos pertinho uma da outra. Olho para a boca de Stella no mesmo instante em que ela passa a língua nos lábios. Acho extremamente sexy o sinal que ela tem próximo à boca, sinto uma vontade imensa de beijá-la, mas não o faço. De repente, sinto a mão de Stella sob minha saia curta e, extremamente nervosa, pergunto:

— O que você está fazendo?

— Você está linda. — ela sussurra em meu ouvido.

Puta merda! Estou morta! Mortinha!

Sua voz me deixa excitada, me fazendo perder os sentidos e meu coração está a ponto de sair pela boca. Acho que vou ter um treco!

Não sei o que fazer, estou paralisada com o calor de sua mão em minha perna. Quer me masturbar ali? Ela deve está apenas me provocando, não é possível. Sua mão não vai avançar, lógico que não!

As pessoas ao nosso redor riem, se divertem e bebem margaritas, enquanto conversam ao som da música ambiente. A mesa nos dava cobertura, só daria pra ver algo se chegassem até onde estávamos. Sinto que a mão dela chega na minha coxa. Traça pequenos círculos e logo alcança minha calcinha.

Oh, Céus! Ela fez. Puta que pariu! Ela está fazendo isso mesmo. Ela não vai parar.

Ela sorri perigosamente. E eu me excito mais ainda. Num fiozinho de voz, digo:

— Stella...

— Shh.

Sorrio, toda nervosa. Jesus! Que mulher é essa?!

Disfarçando, olho para os lados. Cada um na sua, ninguém presta atenção na gente.

Stella, aproxima-se mais de mim, cochicha brincalhona:

— Ninguém está olhando, Reed.

— Stela...

— Calma.

Afasta o tecido fino da calcinha, e rapidamente as pontas de seus dedos tocam minha vagina. Fecho meus olhos, e minha respiração fica mais profunda.

Minha nossa, o que estamos fazendo... Isso é ousado demais, pelo menos para mim, não sei se para Stella também. Não sou do tipo exibicionista, e pelo pouco que conheço de Stella, creio que ela também não seja. Mas a sensação do proibido me excita. E descobri que me excita muito. Quando Stella move levemente seus dedos, fico ofegante. Ao abrir os olhos, me deparo com seu sorriso sensual.

— Isso tudo é pra mim? — Stella pergunta, e eu quero morrer de tanta vergonha. Realmente, eu estava muito molhada. Gostaria de poder sentir se Stella estava também.

Aceno que sim, enquanto meu estômago se desfaz em mil pedacinhos de prazer. Ela sorri, orgulhosa ao sentir o poder que exerce sobre mim e as pessoas, alheias ao nosso excitante joguinho, se divertem ao redor.

Que sem vergonha ela é! Mas o pior de tudo é que estou gostando. Gostando até demais. Devagar, ela retira sua mão debaixo de minha saia, e aproximando sua boca da minha, sussurra, extremamente excitada:

— Minha calcinha está no mesmo estado que a sua.

Deus, santo Deus, que tesão!

Ela passa a ponta de seus dedos em meu lábio inferior, e em seguida, o suga com vontade.

— Vamos continuar em outro lugar. — digo, desesperada para ficar a sós com essa mulher, e deixar ela fazer comigo tudo o que bem desejar.


	2. Chapter 2

Dois minutos depois Stella abre a porta do seu quarto de hotel e entra. Excitada, nervosa, ávida, eu a sigo. Ela fecha a porta, e sem hesitar, caminha em minha direção. Antes que eu pudesse pensar em alguma coisa, Stella me agarra e me beija. Deixo minha bolsa cair, nessa altura já nem lembrava que carregava uma. Minhas costas bate na parede e sinto as mãos de Stella percorrer todo o meu corpo.

Meu Deus, quantas mãos essa mulher tem? Porque não parece ser apenas duas.

Minhas mãos ainda tímidas, seguram sua cintura. Eu também quero tocá-la. Eu preciso tocá-la. Então, deslizo-as para sua bunda. Ela então me impede, suas mãos agarram e sobem meus pulsos por cima da cabeça, me encarando com os olhos carregados de desejo. Seu corpo esmaga o meu contra a parede. Ela me quer submissa. Precisa se manter no controle.

Alguém avisa que ela já está no controle desde o começo, por favor?!

Stella beija toda a extensão do meu pescoço, a pressão no meu pulso fica mais fraca. Ela volta a me encarar por alguns segundos antes de beijar minha boca. Seu beijo é lento, porém, extremamente avassalador. O aperto de suas mãos em meu pulso se torna mais forte agora, sinto umas pontadas de desejo no meio de minhas pernas. E como se entendesse minha necessidade, Stella libera meu pulso e enterra sua mão dentro da minha calcinha.

Santo Deus!

Seus dedos brincam diabolicamente no meu clitóris, deixo escapar um doce gemido contra seus lábios e recebo um sorriso safado em resposta. Stella me penetra, primeiro com apenas um dedo, agora com dois. Agarro em seus cabelos e tudo o que consigo pensar é em ter sua boca onde estão seus dedos.

Sua maneira de me tocar faz com que eu queira mais e mais. Preciso arrancar as roupas dessa mulher e beijar cada cantinho do seu corpo, enquanto observo seus pelos se arrepiarem com a passagem da minha língua sobre a pele macia e bem cuidada. Provar o gosto que ela tem. Ouvir seu gemido, vê-la perder o controle enlouquecida ao ser atingida pelo orgasmo.

Nunca me imaginei nessa situação. Jamais poderia pensar que um dia eu teria todos esses pensamentos e desejos em relação a uma mulher. Mas estamos falando de Stella Gibson, não é? Uma criatura extremamente irresistível. Ela está sendo minha total perdição. Se Stella é o inferno: quero queimar todo o meu corpo em seu fogo.

Ela nota que a cada carícia meu desejo aumenta, retira sua mão de dentro da minha calcinha e se afasta para meu total desespero. A observo ir em direção a cama. Ela senta de frente para mim. Continuo encostada na parede, onde ela me deixou.

— Tire a roupa. — sua voz de comando reverberou pelo quarto, me impactou como se fosse a primeira vez que eu a ouvia.

Se estou nervosa? Haha c-l-a-r-o que sim.

— Yes ma'am. — eu digo, dou dois passos para frente e espero sua reação. Consigo o efeito esperado: Um sorriso de Stella.

Começo a me despir, enquanto Stella me observa atenta. Ouso desviar meu olhar algumas vezes, e sinto o calor de seus olhos em meu corpo. Tiro a meia calça, fico apenas de calcinha e sutiã. Me sinto exposta. E bastante constrangida por alguns segundos, confesso.

— Tudo! — ouço ela dizer. Obedeço, claro.

Retiro primeiro o sutiã, depois a calcinha. Estou completamente nua de frente a Stella e ela ainda continua sentada na cama.

O que porra ela ainda quer? To nervosa, caramba!

Ela agora levanta e se aproxima de mim. Tira a blusa... Depois a calça... Ela me encara, como se esperasse que eu fizesse ou dissesse algo.

— Tudo! — é a minha vez de mandar nessa bagaça.

Stella me olha satisfeita, e entendo que era exatamente isso o que ela quis ouvir de mim. Ela me obedece e tira as duas últimas peças que cobriam seu corpo. Desço meu olhar por seus seios... firmes e mamilos rosados. Sua cintura... fina e delicada. Sua vagina... coberta por alguns pelos claros. E suas coxas... não havia percebido como eram bem torneadas.

Volto a olhar em seus olhos e sou puxada pela cintura. Ela me gira, me faz ficar de costas para cama, e me coloca sobre a mesma. Stella fica sobre mim e toma minha boca em um beijo profundo; o calor de seu corpo me deixa em êxtase. Ela mergulha seu rosto em meu pescoço e sussurra algo em meu ouvido, mas não consigo entender o que ela disse. Seus lábios descem por minha pele arrepiada, seus dentes capturam meu mamilo — duro feito pedra à espera de seu toque — e o morde. Solto um gemido alto num misto de dor e prazer, ela sorri e o suga como se pedisse desculpas por ter causada aquela pequena dor. Beija meu outro seio e com a pontinha da língua provoca o mamilo com leves lambidas. Stella continua seu caminho e pousa os lábios em minha barriga, beijando-a enquanto uma de suas mãos acaricia o seio recém abandonado.

Eu estava quase gritando para Stella levar sua boca para o meio de minhas pernas. Aquela espera estava começando a me deixar aflita. Sempre que estou com muito tesão não preciso de muita preliminar, quero ir direto ao ponto, quero logo gozar.

Ohhh. My. God.

Ela... Ohhh God...

Minhas pernas estão completamente abertas, agora sim que me encontro totalmente exporta chego a ficar envergonhada. Fecho os olhos e me contorço na cama sentindo a língua de Stella em minha vagina. Ela desliza para cima, desliza parar baixo, lentamente, como se pintasse cuidadosamente uma obra de arte. Agora, seus dedos me penetram fundo, e sinto como se fosse morrer de prazer a qualquer momento. Tento conter meus gemidos, não quero parecer escandalosa, mas a cada investida fica mais difícil me controlar.

— Stella. — deixo seu nome escapar num gemido quando ela suga meu clitóris, enquanto continua a me penetrar com seus dedos.

Que língua e dedos habilidosos, meu Deus do céu! Quero essa mulher me chupando todo santo dia. Será que isso é pedir demais?! Sim, é. Eu sei.

Stella sabe que estou quase lá, e dedica-se deliciosamente no meu clitóris, dando a ele toda a atenção que desejei desde o momento em que senti sua mão em minha perna quando estávamos no bar. Meu ritmo cardíaco está pra lá de acelerado, é como se meu coração estivesse a ponto de sair do peito. Meu sangue parece lava correndo em minhas veias, deixando meu corpo em chamas. A agonia do pré-orgasmo começa a tomar conta de mim, estou desesperada para liberar toda essa tensão. Stella pressiona meu clitóris com o polegar, dou um longo gemido e olho rapidamente para ela, que me observa visivelmente satisfeita com minha doce agonia.

Perversa. Stella é maravilhosamente perversa.

Mais um leve movimento meu fim; jogo minha cabeça para trás apertando com força os lençóis sob minhas mãos e arqueio as costas explodindo num orgasmo de contorcer os dedos dos pés, me entregando ao prazer de todas as sensações que invadem meu corpo de forma brusca...

Minha respiração aos poucos começa a voltar ao normal. Meu corpo ainda está trêmulo e lá vem Stella deslizando sua língua pelo meu corpo outra vez, até parece que jogou cobertura de sorvete sobre ele e agora está limpando-o. A bandida beija minha boca e começa a se tocar, mas giro meu corpo e fico sobre ela assim que percebo.

Ela anseia pelo meu toque, eu sei disso. Me sinto tão poderosa com a ideia de que agora ela é quem está submissa. Stella cretina, completamente a mercê dos meus desejos. Sobre isso a única coisa que tenho a dizer é: Estou no paraíso.

Pego sua mão e levo em direção a minha boca. Agora, em seus dedos, eu senti sua excitação máxima, e isso fez todo o meu tesão voltar. Eu os coloco em minha boca, provando do seu gosto pela primeira vez. Ela me observa mordendo os lábios, seu olhar implorando pelo meu toque me faz rir. Beijo seus lábios para que ela sinta seu próprio gosto, mas ainda não ouso tocá-la onde ela mais deseja.

Eu nunca entendi a fixação que os homens tem por peitos, não até esse momento. Sempre pensava: São só peitos, o que eles tem de especial? Servem apenas para amamentar.

Mas, agora que me encontro com a cara enterrada nos peitos de Stella, consigo compreender o que eles tem de tão bom... É quase impossível parar de beijá-los, sugá-los, acariciá-los... Stella está ofegante, esse subir e descer de seus seios me hipnotizam, juntamente com os baixos gemidos que ela deixa escapar. A safada leva sua mão de volta para o espaço oculto no meio de suas pernas. Desço minha mão para encontrá-la e ela deixa meus dedos tomarem o controle. Deslizo dois para dentro, entrando fundo e de uma vez, e ela fecha os olhos gemendo alto, seu corpo se apertando em mim. Beijo sua boca mais uma vez...

Oh Stella, como alguém pode ser tão gostosa desse jeito? Você é o pecado em forma de mulher! Delicada e ao mesmo tempo perigosa. Reservada, porém depravadíssima quando deve ser. Linda pra caralho. Gostosa. Gostosa. Mil vezes gostosa.

Adivinha onde minha boca está agora? Minha nossa senhora do sexo oral... Provar diretamente da fonte tem todo um outro sabor. Sinto uma certa estranheza no começo, é a primeira vez que faço isso, não posso mentir e falar que é maravilhoso chupar uma mulher. Mas as sensações que estou causando em Stella me deixa empolgada, e de certa forma excitada. Stella se contorce na cama a cada investida que minha língua dá.

— Reed.

Ela falou meu nome num gemido. Puta merda! Não vou esquecer esse som nem depois de morta.

Volto a provocá-la com meus dedos. Estava com medo de não me sair bem e não conseguir fazê-la gozar, mas cada vez que meu polegar raspava e pressionava seu clitóris ela parecia ter uma sensação mais intensa do que antes.

— Oh my god.

Enfio três dedos e fico olhando enquanto sua cabeça cai para trás, com os lábios separados e o som rouco e silencioso de seu orgasmo quase abafado reverberando por seu corpo...

Caio para o outro lado da cama e saboreio esse momento admirando o teto. Após alguns instantes de silencio, resolvo perguntar:

— Você já fez isso antes?

Stella olha para mim, e num tom brincalhão diz:

— Isso o quê? Gozado?

Aff, me sinto uma boba-ingênua-idiota. Que bitch mais cínica. Deveria ter ido direto ao ponto.

— Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. — digo.

Ela vira o corpo e deita a cabeça em sua mão, apoiada no cotovelo para poder me olhar melhor.

— Você quer saber se já transei com mulher? — ela pergunta. Afirmo que sim com a cabeça. — Não. — responde ela.

— Sério?

— É tão difícil assim de acreditar? — ela sorri.

— Não é isso. É que... Você foi tão...

— Maravilhosa?! — ela completa a frase, toda cheia de si. Adoro essa confiança que ela tem.

— Não. Sim. Quer dizer... Também.

Começo a rir e ela me beija. Aff, me derreto com essa mulher.

— Na época da faculdade eu beijei uma amiga, mas não passou disso. — ela conta. — Vivo de acordo com o momento. Sempre _going with the flow_.

— Espero ter superado suas expectativas.

A observo deslizar a parte do lençol que cobre meus seios.

— Fiz a escolha certa.


End file.
